


Conflict of Interest

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's professional and private lives don't always mesh well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=felaine).



Malfoy leaned back and smirked, his hand going up to brush back his hair with an arrogant gesture. "You've _nothing_ on me, Potter, and you know it."

He resembled far too closely one of the paintings that adorned the walls of the room in which he sat: a Renaissance princeling dressed in deep green velvet with touches of white lace spilling out at his wrists and neck. Deliberately Harry raised one booted foot and rested it on the edge of Malfoy's chair, between his legs, the leather toe of the boot almost brushing fabric.

"We may have nothing on you _yet_ ," said Harry through gritted teeth, "but rest assured, we will soon."

The grin on Malfoy's face only broadened. Harry could see the way that his sex pressed against the material of his trousers; something about this excited Malfoy in more ways than one.

Dry-mouthed, Harry swallowed. "I'm warning you, Malfoy. Watch yourself."

"Why should I, when I have you to watch me?"

Harry lowered his foot and whirled to stalk out, cursing himself under his breath. No matter what he did, Malfoy was always a step ahead, it seemed.

"What, nothing more to say?" Malfoy's voice taunted him. "Not going to grab me and march me off into secure custody under your close personal supervision? I'm disappointed, Potter."

The mocking tone made Harry tremble, he wanted so badly to do exactly what Malfoy said, and more: to rip away those fine fancy clothes and have Malfoy at his mercy, loving whatever Harry chose to do to him and begging for more. But duty called him away now; Harry's honor as an Auror should not be so easily tarnished.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"Oh yes," Malfoy murmured as Harry left. "You will. Tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> For felaine who wanted Harry/Draco, velvet.


End file.
